Aliens vs Predator: A Woman's Instincts
by Blackdawn-70631
Summary: A colony is attacked by the Xenomorph leaving a lone woman to protect a handful of children. She runs into a group a Predators and is forced to make a terrible decision with their Leader, a decision of life and death. Shown through human eyes.
1. Arrival of the Xenomorph

Alien vs. Predator: A Woman's Instincts   
Arrival of the Xenomorph   
Chapter one 

The mix of 5, 10 and 12 year olds ran through the corridor giggling. Stampeding over any small objects that was dropped or left on the floor. Some electricians yelling at them as the group knocked over tool boxes and ran over tools they were just using. "Damn kids." A man said sitting the tool box up placing the scattered tools back in the tool box.

They turned right, running by doors and dodging around fellow colonists. "Hey kids!" Sarah Dean yelled from her house like room. She was single with no kids. So her place consisted of two small rooms. Her bedroom, living room and kitchen were one big/small room. The second was an even smaller room, her bathroom. They stopped and turned around, "Who wants milk and cookies with a good story!?" 

They laughed and ran to her door then ran into her room, each sitting on a desired spot of the carpeted floor in front of the small couch she usually sat on. Sarah walked in with a tray of cookies letting each one have three then gave them each a small glass of milk. This was the favorite time of day for her, to sit back, relax and tell the kids her stories. She was thirty years old and had a head full of stories. 

To kids, her stories was something most people would not tell from the children becoming bored with them. Yet something inside her guided her and didn't make the stories seem so boring. They must of liked her stories. After they were through with their milk and cookies they would still watch her and laugh on the funny parts. Even ask questions of parts they did not understand. After it was over with the younger ones would lay down and go to sleep. While the older ones would go out and play some more. 

Her main job with every shake and bake colony (colonies that makes the surrounding area livable) was installing, fixing and upgrading the motors to the dome's oxygen tanks. After a year or so, after making sure they would keep running, she would leave, allowing another to take her place making sure the motors stayed running. Then, upon orders, would be assigned to another colony, this had been going on for ten years and was something she was use to. 

Not having a steady relationship didn't bother her either. Most the men just wanted her body or else just wanted her to bare their kids anyways, other than that none were looking for a steady and good relationship. So why worry? When it came to having sex she could get it whenever she wanted but kept that down to a low minimum. Not wanting any mean and untrue stories to spread around about her. She wasn't worried about having her own kids since she was always babysat other people's kids on her days off. 

To her though she couldn't see how men went crazy over her. Only thing she could see was a middle aged woman working any regular job. Well, a woman working as an engineer for shake and bake colonies wasn't normal to most people but it was to her. She didn't have one of those faces that could turn guys into a puddle right before her eyes. She was the regular height for any woman, 5 foot 5 inches. With hair that was flat and really didn't shine at all. Her eyes couldn't do anything, they were a dark brown. Not to mention her body frame was thicker then usual for most woman and she was also built like a rock. 

Sitting down on the cushioned couch looking at the kids. The older ones just sat and waited while the younger squirmed on their bottoms. She smiled then began to tell a story. 

* * * * *

A little pink creature almost the size of an adult cat but with a warped and alien looking body to it scurried across the room hiding under the desk. 

A Mechanic walked into the room with his Technician companion, "I don't fucking believe this." The Mechanic known as Jenson yelled tossing a ring of keys onto his desk. The keys landing on some papers, slid across the slick surface then fell off the desk in between the wall and the desk. "I can't believe Rad is making me work the graveyard shift. I mean, tomorrow is my kid's birthday. The guy knows that but he just wants to fucking be a damn dick. All because Weyland-Yutani Corporations is giving him more assignments. So he takes it out on me." He protested. 

Jenson was the usual, large and bulky, boasting male Mechanic. Six feet, large biceps, his torso was squared wrapped with more enormous muscle, red hair that was closely cropped to his head, looking more like a military hair cut. His facial structure and down right looks was a mix of the pretty boy and rugged egotistical guy. He was wearing the usual, blue Mechanic jump suit. 

"Excuse me!" Cheryl barked, "What about me and the rest of my team? He's not going easy on us either! Starting two days from now he's gonna be having me work 12 hour shifts. Twelve hours. Can you believe that?" 

"Unfortunately I can." Leaning against his desk looking the attractive woman up and down. Her small and slender 25 year old, 5 foot 3 inch body frame was covered in the usual brown work boots and brown jump suit. Her name patch sewn onto the jump suit just above her left breast. Her blonde hair was gathered up in a bun with parts of the hair falling out brushing against her bare neck. Small beads of sweat rolling down her neck and face. Her facial structurewas perfect, a super model, to his standards that is. Bright green eyes with boobs that were . . . his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Imaging what she would look like naked. He opened his eyes, pushing himself off the desk and walked to her. 

She had drifted off into her own debate of why she hated Rad and how terrible he was. Turning around when it felt like someone was right behind her. Her eyes slightly widened taking a step back, surprised when she'd seen he was so close. "You know," He said, "you look fine after just getting off work." Lifting his hand running his fingers along the free strands. 

"You know," Looking up into Jenson's brown eyes, "You're wife will get very upset." 

He leaned forward running his nose along her cheek and pulled back, "She can't get mad if she doesn't find out." Leaning down again and gently kissed her lips. 

Cheryl whined through his mouth yanking her head back. "Jenson!" 

"Oh come on Cheryl. You drive me crazy, just the site you turns me on." 

"I don't do married guys." Turning around and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. 

"Fucking bitch." Turning around and walked to his desk, "What the fuck?" Lifting up papers. "Where the fuck are my keys?" That's when he heard the slightest jingle sound of a lost ring of keys coming from under his desk. "Huh?" Pulling the chair out and sluggishly got to his knees with a groan, crawling under the desk feeling for the keys. There was a movement. 

Jenson squinted his eyes. _A cat?_ He asked himself as the creature ran across the floor, his eyes widened in shock and surprise. Shock that such a . . . a creature was hiding under his desk. "What the . . . " Before he could think any more about it, it jumped for his face. His screams muffled withing seconds from the cat like creature smothering it's body across his entire face. 

A dull padded thud echoed throughout the room from Jenson as the nerves in his body tensed and contracted making him slam onto the side of the desk, seconds later his limp body slid downwards and collapsed onto the floor. 

* * * * *

Landry opened her eyes with a groan, her entire body aching, sore, and tired, feeling like somebody had lodged a rock deep in her throat. Tightening her eyes when a severe case of heartburn mysteriously came about and spread through her chest then realized she was in a dark room, it was pitch black. Where was the light? 

Her brain telling her arm to move out, she felt the muscles tightened but it wouldn't move. Trying it again but her arm still wouldn't move. Why wasn't her arm moving? What was holding it down? Now trying her other arm, it also didn't move. Now moving her legs, they wouldn't move either. Moving different parts of her body but none would move, her body was pinned down by something. Now realizing she was being held up by something. She was able to tell from her feet not touching the floor. How did she get here? 

Last remembering when that deformed cat thing jumped for her face and now, she somehow got here. Where was here anyway? How did she get here? There was a groan, it came from the front of her but above and sounded a few feet away. "Hello?" Landry croaked, her throat feeling stripped and raw. 

"Ungh . . . " Replied the unseen person. Landry squinted her eyes as the heartburn got worse, it was spreading. Feeling something force it's way up her throat, slightly gagging pushing it up to her mouth and tasted it with her tongue since she couldn't touch it with her fingers to see what it was. It really didn't have a taste and was very thin, like it was a liquid. Tasting it again and realized it was blood. More forcing it's way up her throat. She spat the blood out letting her head fall forward squinting her eyes. The heartburn changed to pain. She didn't know why but it did. Throwing her head back screaming in agony. The pain was unbearable. What was doing this? 

Her body went into a series of convulsions, her screams now gurgled from choking on her own blood. At the same time of her convulsions her chest bulged out then receded. The process proceeded three more times until her chest bursted. "Oh god. Oh god." The unseen person, a fellow colonist whimpered. 

Landry letting out a high pitch scream, the highest her lungs have ever gotten before in her life. Then, her head fell forward and did not move. She was dead. 

A little pink creature, covered in it's hosts blood, was almost the size of a adult cat. It's limbed (has arms and legs) body slithered about the open chest like a snake. "H-Hey," The colonist said, "Are you alright?" 

The little creature hissed at the sound it heard then bit into the soft meat. Locking it's little but sharp jaws down then yanked it's head back tearing off a little piece of meat. It opened it's mouth widely at the large amount in it's jaws then began grinding it down it into little bits then finally, it swallowed. Lowering it's head back down and repeated the process until it got full. 

* * * * *

Marsh tightly gripped his X-30 looking all around the room, he had been doing this for 30 minutes now. That's when something touched his shoulder. Marsh jumping to his feet with a yelp spinning around in mid-air and landed on his feet. "Whoa! Whoa!" Wiley yelled lifting up his palms to shoulder level walking backwards. Marsh breathed in and out, his weapon aimed, yet, it wasn't. "Marsh. It's me." Not moving a muscle letting his now paranoid friend calm down. 

Marsh let out a deep sigh lowering his weapon, "Sorry." Sitting back on the floor Wiley also joining him. Marsh and Wiley looked like blood brothers. Both's body structure was almost built the same, not a lot of muscle but still enough to lift any heavy object. Their brown Technician jump suits were torn and stained. They both were pretty much level headed, meaning they stayed in reality most of the time but were open to the fact THAT an abnormal situation can happen. Which was something that was going on now. Though Marsh from time to time acted like he was some kind of uncivilized whatever and would act like a complete idiot. 

"Just I have been on the edge since these damn bugs appeared." 

Laying his right hand on Marsh's left shoulder, "That doesn't mean you're gonna go psycho on me?" Marsh glared at Wiley then smiled, chuckling at the same time. Wiley smiling back at his friend, "Come on," Pushing himself to his feet, "Let's eat." 

"Eat?" Also pushing himself to his feet, "Only thing to eat is that shity ration military food." The two friends walking side by side to the next room, "Jesus. A fucking pig can get sick or even die eating that shit." 

Wiley chuckled, "It's that pig killing shit that we have to live on until a rescue team get's here." Opening the plastic rectangular crate and pulled out a gray bag, turning around and threw it to Marsh. 

"When do you think a rescue team will show up?" Marsh asked sitting on the floor and opened the ration. 

Wiley grabbed his own ration and sat in front of his friend, "I'm not sure." Opening the bag and started rummaging through the items in the bag looking for the main course. 

"Think anyone else is still alive?" Marsh asked opening his ration also looking for the main course. 

"Might be." Finally finding the main course and started to open it, "We just have to look around and pray." Marsh finally finding his main course and opened the package, digging his two fingers into the bag. There was feeding utensils but Marsh was a man with little manners. Wiley though had grabbed a spoon and stuck it into the bag. 

Marsh lifted his hand and was about to stuff himself with the nasty food until Wiley grabbed his hand, he gave a double look at the hand then looked at Wiley. Wiley let go of his hand, grabbed his spoon then lifted it into the air, food in the spoon, Marsh got the idea and did the same. "To Survival." Wiley said. 

"To Survival." Marsh repeated, the two lowered their hands and brought the food to their mouths. Marsh just about to put it into his mouth until something dripped onto it. Pulling his hand away looking at what dripped onto his food. It was clear slime . . . or goo. 

Wiley didn't take a bite out of his food but looked at what fell onto Marsh's food. More of the goo dripped in front of the two. The two both looked up at the same time, their eyes widened at the bug sticking it's head into the room. It's teeth bared with more goo dripping from it's mouth. The two screamed dropping their food and bolted out from underneath it. The bug dropped to the floor. 

Marsh ran for his X-30 that he stupidly left in the other room, then, he fell to the floor. Seconds later a stabbing pain went shooting through both of his legs, turning his head around with a scream seeing why his legs were hurting. 

Marsh partially laying under it's body, his screams had turned into shrills throwing his body from side to side holding his face. "Oh god." Wiley said throwing his X-30 onto the floor running to his friend, he wented to touch his friend but his conscious was saying no, not wanting to get burnt. "Marsh." He said lowering his hands to touch the man then pulled them back. 

Deciding the get the medic kit, he spun around but then jumped backwards at something in front of him, his heart dropped to the floor knowing he was fucked. The bug bared it's teeth hissing then lunged forward digging it's teeth into his face. Wiley didn't have time to scream, his limp body only falling backwards with the bug still attached to his face as it slammed his dead body onto the metal flooring. Marsh still screaming and throwing himself from side to side. 

The bug walked forward on all fours bringing it's head to Marsh's head then stopped. Only a few inches from touching his skin it ran it's head along Marsh's head. Pulling it's head back then extended it's right front limb grabbing Marsh by the shoulder and dragged him along the floor. Walking to the open part of the ceiling it just crawled through, lifted it's free limb to the edge of the opening and pulled itself up carrying Marsh with it. 


	2. Arrival of the Predators

Alien vs. Predator: A Woman's Instincts   
Arrival of the Predators   
Chapter two 

Sarah peered around the corner and was surprised to see a group of predator, quickly pulling her head back when one of them turned around, obviously it didn't see her. She didn't know much about these guys, they were slowly becoming known to humans, she knew they were very brutal and lived by a strict code, like a hunting code or something like that. They were drawn to challenges, fighting against anything that would fight back. Not to mention they were ugly, from what she was told. 

Turning back around gripping her X-30 tightly, they were heading to her hideout, a hideout that had a dozen frightened children in it. When the xenomorph (otherwise known as aliens or bugs) appeared and started attacking the colonists. Her survival instincts kicked in to over time. Grabbing as many kids as possible, found some weapons and ammo then hid. It had been this way for weeks now. There were rations that could last them for years but it was just surviving against the nightmare that was the problem. 

Sending a distress call or a beacon of some sort would surely work but the communications room was destroyed when Rico, a former engineer, got trigger happy. Destroying over half the equipment when he fired, then the rest was destroyed by the xenomorphs acidic blood spraying onto the console's. _Keep going._ She said to herself. 

They were almost to the door, the hair on the back of her neck stood up sending goose bumps all over her body. Quietly spinning around scanning the area behind her with her rifle lifted, nothing. Looking up and also saw nothing, she listened but heard nothing. Seconds later there was a squeal. 

Her heart stopped as her eyes widened, listening for the sound again praying she was just hearing noises, she heard it again but louder, almost as if there was more then one. "No!" She screamed jumping into the corridor, jumping in the predator's line of fire, but she didn't care. 

They all spun around at the sound of her jumping ontot ht emetal flooring, "Kids!" Running through the alien group toward the singular metal door. She didn't think why they weren't shooting, she didn't even hear them firing, if they were, all thoughts were focused on her precious kids. Pressing a button beside the door, the door went up for a second then stopped, gasping as she looked at looked at door and cursed to it, presing the button again but nothing happened. "God no!" Falling onto her side looking through the small crack barely big enought for her arm to fit through, their little hands grabbing onto her body and lcothes, she grabbed Carlos's hand. "Are you guys alright?" 

"Yes." They all sobbed. 

"We can hear them." Courtney cried. 

Sarah now glad she took the time to weld extra metal all over the room, "Where are they at?" 

"The ceiling." She replied, Ken-Kun crying to get him out, as were the others. 

"I will. I'll get you out." Pushing herself to one knee slinging her rifle around to rest on her back then gripped the bottoms of the door and planted her feet. She had done this before and was successful but that was with another person, first time she tried it alone she was only able to get it up a few inches, which should be enough for their small bodies to fit through. 

There was the sound of metal tearing quickly followed by screaming. Again, Sarah dropped to her side looking through the slot now seemed to be bigger than two inches. She saw knees laying on the floor and small, weathered tennis shoes running about. Then saw black, glassy like alien feet, the xenomorph. 

"Kids!" She screamed grabbing her rifle and stuck half the rifle through the slot. "Everyone run to the side walls!" Looking through the slot and only saw black feet, she pulled the trigger, a millisecond went by until she heard shrills. 

The X-30 jolted in her hands but she still kept it steady in her awkward position. Empty shells being expelled from the weapon bounced off the floor hitting her hands and wrists. Ignoring the burning pain and the booming sound as her ears began to ring. 

She let go, sticking her arm under the door. "Kids!" Finally realizing some of them were screaming louder then the others. 

They ran to the door. Aiko-Chan, the smallest, squeezed through with no problem, Keitaro-Kun, struggled for a few seconds then got through. Robert, Michael, Danny, Carlos, Ken-Kun, Wayne and Jennifer eventually got through. The last three were Richard, Adam and Courtney whom did not run to the door. 

Looking through the slot but couldn't see them. "Run to the door!" They still didn't come. 

Hearing more high pitch shrills from the xenomorph. Ever since the xenomorph had appeared she had grown very accustomed to the sounds they made. Wether they were trying to get to food, attacking someone or someone was attacking them. Each shrill WAS in fact a shrill but each one of the three was either low pitch or high pitch. The shrill she just heard meant someone was attacking them but who was attacking them. It didn't matter anyway, at least. They weren't after them. 

Jumping back up and lifted the door some more. It moved with a grind. Her joints in her arms and hands were aching. The door moved up some more. All around her all she could hear was shrilling from the xenomorph the children crying and whimpering, even the sound of her beating heart and her now labored breathing but still stayed focused. She had to in order to survive. 

Behind her, the kids were crying. From the room she heard blasts, shrills and screaming, screaming from her three kids, even hearing tremendously loud roars from time to time. Like a roar only heard from mythological creatures in movies. 

The heavy door moved up some more. Again falling onto her side and realized she could fit through. "Stay here." She said to the kids then slid through. 

Now on the other side, she stood up quickly examining the room and what the situation was. Five xenomorph was down. Their acidic blood had already eaten through the floor leaving parts of various limbs twitching on the floor that had not yet gone through the floor. 

Looking up seeing more holes of different sizes that had also been eaten away by acid and were now eating through the floor she was on. Seeing the hole, the xenomorph had created by forcing their way through with an upside down predator hanging from it. 

There were various cuts of different size on its stomach. Intestines were hanging from the wounds. As it's . . . it's bright green blood ran down its armored body splashing onto the already large pool of blood underneath it. 

Turning her head away with disgust as her stomach did flips. She looked up slightly to the floor farthest away from her and saw a little body. Her heart stopped. Running to the body then fell to her knees when she got beside it. 

It was Adam. A tear ran down her cheek. His face and throat had been torn open as the rest of his body was being burnt away by acid. "Oh Adam." She sobbed. There was a scream. 

Snapping her head in the direction of the noise seeing a xenomorph approaching Courtney, she bared her teeth as hot raged flowed through her body. Before she knew what she was doing she was already on her feet running to the xenomorph screaming. 

It spun its head around baring its own teeth with a hiss. 

"Sarah!" Courtney yelled. 

Sarah couldn't hear her or the kids in the hallway crying or the xenomorphs and predators battling it out above their heads. She was no longer in control of herself. 

She saw what she was doing but couldn't do a thing about it. Watching in horror as she leapt on the xenomorph. _Stop!_ Her thoughts screamed. _Stop it!_ She raised the butt of her rifle repeatily hitting it with all her might. Feeling claws digging into her arms and legs as it swung its limbs about but she wasn't in pain. Her legs pushed themselves back into a jump landing three feet from the xenomorph. Her arms raised her rifle. 

The xenomorph jumped to its feet running straight for her. Her index finger pulled the trigger. Watching small parts of its body explode where the bullets hit it, seeing the clear metallic like blood spray out in multiple bursts. 

It fell. 

Courtney being lucky, she was not touched by the deadly blood. 

Sarah was about to look down but was able to gain some control of her body. Instead, she slung her rifle over her back running to Courtney and Richard. Quickly scooping Courtney up with her right arm then grabbed Richard with her left. 

Spinning around and ran to the door. Noticing the predators and xenomorphs had moved onto Sarah's current floor. 

A xenomorph jumped in front of her but was distracted by a predator. 

She took in a breath and jumped, surprised herself when she did a clear jump over the xenomorph. Landing on her feet still running to the door then she stopped a foot from it and put the two on the floor. 

Courtney slid through. Richard though just stood beside Sarah. "Your turn Richard." He still did not move. "Richard?" Looking at him and that's when she realized he was hurt. 

His face and body had multiple cuts and burns. The largest cut was a gash running across the right side of his head blood running down the side of his face onto his clothes. He was in shock. 

Picking him up and walked along her knees laying him down and crawled through the door with him in her arms. Kids came running to her hugging her legs sobbing. 

"Come on kids." Walking through the corridor now having no idea where they would hide, her head shot up at the sight of blackness moving. Then realizing her eyes were playing tricks on her. A grate from the ceiling was missing and with her moving her head around. She thought the blackness from the ceiling was a xenomorph but then realized. That's probably how the predators got into the room. They must have removed this grate to get up where all the action was. Action she was wanting to stay out of. Looking down the corridor and at each door. 

Where were they going to hide? There wasn't time either to stand around and think. Feeling a part of her shirt was being tugged. Looking down to her right seeing it was Courtney. 

"Come on Sarah. Let's go." 

"That's what I'm trying to figure out Courtney." 

"No." She wined. "We already know a place to hide at." 

Sarah's eyes widened when she looked to the side and seen Robert was trying to pull off a grate to the ventilation shaft. "Robert. What are you doing? This isn't the time to play." Saying that from when the kids use to go playing inside the ventilation system, something they weren't allowed to do in the first place, but that was before the xenomorp. 

"I'm not." He said. 

Robert was then joined by Danny who was helping trying to get the grate off. 

Then, it clicked. Hiding in the ventilation system wasn't a bad idea. Some parts of the shafts were large enough for the xenomorphs to fit through. While others, one being this one, were so small the xenomorphs wouldn't be able to fit through. 

It felt like her heart jumped out of her chest. Maybe they were going to survive this nightmare. She walked to the grate putting Richard on his feet. Knelt in front of the grate digging her fingers into the grate's small holes and gave it a good yank. 

The grate gave way like nothing was holding it there. Which, the grates were flimsy anyway. She crawled in a few feet just double checking the shaft in case she was wrong. It looked safe. Half a minute went by until she crawled back out and sent the kids in. 


	3. Solution to the Problem

Alien vs. Predator: A Woman's Instincts   
Solution to the Problem   
Chapter three 

Keitaro-kun lightly sighed in his sleep, one of the very few times he was at peace now. Sarah repeatedly stroking his now long and knotted black hair, smelling of gringe and sweat but there was nothing that could be done about it now. Hours had gone by until they were forced to move into here but she eventually left to get food and sleeping bags for the kids to sleep in. Leaning her back against the cold metal wall of the air shaft looking at the rest of the children, whom were all asleep. Lifting her head looking at the big metal fan blowing a slight breeze, the only noise it made was a slight hum. 

Every fifty feet or so there was one of these rooms, the room was designed to be big to fit the huge fan in it and keep fresh air circulating through the vents. The motors to the heating and ac unit only gave off warm or cold air, whichever was desired. This system sucked air in from the oxygen tanks, sent it through screens filtering out the germs, then was sent too here. 

Keitaro-kun wiggled in his sleep with a slight wine. 

Sarah reached down breaking off a piece of bread from a ration she opened earlier and ate the small piece. This was beginning to get outrageous. They had been here for five weeks and still no rescue vessel. 

Holding Keitaro-kun's head as she slid out from underneath him then placed a pillow under his head, she waited to see if he would wake but he didn't. Carefully and quietly half walked half crawled her way to a grate stepping over children at the same time, none woke, she opened the grate and crawled into the small shaft. 

When all this first happened she never left the kids since they were so afraid the xenomorphs would get them. Now that weeks had gone by they had gotten use to the xenomorphs and weren't so afraid as before. They knew she would protect them but Sarah still wanted to walk around from time to time and think, she never went far. 

Before they moved here she used to pace in large circles just outside the room, now she wasn't that worried but still kept that "just in case the xenomorph did get through" feeling open all the time. This was defiantly getting to be outrageous. _Why hasn't the corporation sent a rescue team? Where were the sounds of marine weapons' blowing the shit out of the xenomorphs? Did the corporation company even care about their people here?_ More questions rang through her head. 

What she needed was a way to get out of this damn place. A ship, a ship would be perfect, just wonderful, superb, but there wasn't one of those here. Almost nearing a grate with Corridor F on the other side. She tried fixing the communication's console but everything was burnt beyond recognition. There was clomping, like metal lightly hitting against metal followed by clicking noises. 

Sarah stopped and listened, it couldn't be the xenomorphs, letting the sounds linger even longer in her ears, that's when she remembered the predators. Quietly inching her way to the opening and looked out, she didn't see anything but the noise was ever so close, then, a foot dropped in front of her, it sure enough was alien. 

Having yellow skin with metal wrapped all around it then more metal strapped to an abnormally large ankle and lower leg. They wore a shoe that was a cross between a sandal and a boot, most of the foot was covered with metal, except for the heel that was open to its bare skin with a small spur sticking out. The same went for the front of its foot, except they were black talons instead of spurs. 

_A ship._ She remembered telling herself. _There isn't one here but they surely have one._ Sarah shook the idea out of her head, more alien feet walking by. It was preposterous, a stupid idea, she'd last longer here then with them. Besides, there's no way they would take her and the kids home, like they would say. "Oh you poor poor creature. It must have been so hard protecting these children by yourself. Why don't you board our ship? Kick your feet up and relax we'll get you all home safe and sound." She inwardly laughed to herself, watching the last foot disappeared but then, her mood changed, now she was seeing them as the only means of getting out of this place, this nightmare. 

The noise of their clomping feet slowly faded away. She laid her hand on the grate and pushed, the flimsy bolts gave way and broke off in a second. Still holding the grate, she only laid on her belly and waited to see, well hear, if any of them heard the noise. A minute went by and she didn't hear anything. 

Laying the grate down and stuck her head out but didn't see any of them. Slowly and quietly pushing herself out then stood up with her rifle lifted scanning the corridor again, no predators. Tip toeing her way to a section of the corridor that formed into a "T" section and slowly peered her head past the corner, walking down the long corridor were the predators. 

The brutes were only walking in the corridors cause they were wanting to fight, to prove their power, they probably didn't give a crap about her or the kids. If she showed herself with her rifle aimed at them they would show a big interest then but if she didn't show herself, then they would leave and not even think twice about the stranded people here. 

Narrowing her eyes as she watched the group walk away, just the thought that they would leave her here boiled her blood. Mentally throwing her foot onto the floor. That was it! She made up her mind, walking from behind the corner, none noticing her. "Hey!" She yelled. 

They all spun around, some already raising their weapons. She took a step back raising her left hand showing her pink palm. "I'm not here to fight, not now." Slowly reaching her right hand behind her back and slowly pulled her rifle off her shoulder. 

They just watched her. 

Holding the rifle away from her and knelt to one knee gently laying the rifle down. Once it touched the floor she got up leaving the rifle and took three steps back. "Do any of you speak English?" 

Four in the front stepped to the side looking at a predator behind them. Two on each side of the predator and four more behind it also looked at the comrade. 

This one must know some of her language from what she saw of the other's actions. She looked straight at it. "Do you understand me?" 

The predator turned it's head looking at another in the very back, they exchanged a few words, at least she thought they were, all she heard were clicks and gurgles. 

The corridor fell silent, as the predators that had been talking to one another stepped forward. This being her first time she really got a good look at them. 

They were huge, very tall and muscular. A plain, gray mask covered all their faces, with this thick, black, wire like hair braided or else grown into multiple ringlets. They all wore armor like she never saw before, the strange armor was shaped to their bodies and seemed to move with them. Each one holding their own rifles with one large spear, tipped with a very large and vicious looking blade, strapped behind each of their backs. 

"What . . . human . . . want?" One spoke. 

Sarah was shocked, it actually talked, the pronunciation though was terrible. "Which of you is the Leader?" 

"I am." The one on her left said stepping forward. 

"I have a proposition for you." 

"Go on." 

"I cannot go on like this and protect the children at the same time. We all will be dead in a short time." 

"Why . . . us . . . concern?" It said coldly. 

Narrowing her eyes yet again, they would be hard to convince. "I heard your people enjoy worthy challenges. Am I correct?" 

It slightly nodded its head in agreement. 

"I know you all have seen how I fight. I have surprised my people many times with my fighting abilities for me being a woman." 

It bellowed a deep growl within its throat. "Get point human...before human dies." 

They were impatient to. "If you are to help me get the children to safety and in the arms of my people's caretakers," She paused, taking in a deep breath. "I will give you a worthy challenge, blade against blade, no cheating, just me and you." 

The predator made a snarl like howl taking a few steps back. 

This was good, she was sure she had surprised it, she knew they hunted humans and knew of their challenges. Also knowing most humans were cowards and ran from anything bigger then them, hopefully the bait would work. 

It spoke in it's language looking at the one beside it. Seconds went by until the group began clicking and snarling. 

This indeed was interesting. "Though . . . " She said. "I need an answer now." 

It howled. 

_How strange._ She thought. _That creatures who sound and act like animals can have a society. Not to mention technology farther advanced then humans, at least us humans try to act and stay civilized._

"All right human." 

She let out a sigh of relief. 

"Humans . . . wait." It said. 

Her eyes widened as she became dumbfounded, her tongue becoming twisted and spitting out a mixture of words nobody could understand. Her mouth was wanting to curse them but her mind was wanting to ask why. Neither of which were suitable to a race who would eat you for lunch when you were needing their help, closing her mouth regaining what dignity she had left. "Very well," Pausing for a moment. "When will you be ready?" 

It brought its large hand to its face rubbing its taloned fingers against its mask and under its chin. Seconds went by until it lowered its hand. "Half..." It made a mixture of little clicks and gurgles. "Cycle...half human cycle." 

Sarah tilted her. _What the hell does the mean?_ She thought. 

It began to babble. 

Which to Sarah it sounded interesting and funny, like sounds she would repeat over and over, all because they sound nice. 

"Day." One croaked behind the two standing to her right. 

The predator leader turned its head with a slight tilt of its body looking at the one who said it. The lesser nodded at its Leader, the leader looked back at her. "Half human day. Meet...out dwelling...east." 

It was a gamble but it was something she had to take. "All right." Either way, she was going to die, at least she could try and save the kids. 

It nodded it's head. 

She returned the gesture. 

The predator leader turned around followed by the one it stood beside and talked to the most. Then, one by one, the rest followed. 

Sarah waited until they walked down the long corridor then turned right at the very end. Walking to her X-30 and picked it up then turned around heading toward a small ventilation shaft. Just the thought of laying down her life for a handful of children, none of which were hers, made her smirk, most of her conscious and mind beamed with pride. 

Remembering a time when most men called her a "silly woman" for wanting to make such decisions on her own, now, she was making her own BIG decisions, decisions of life and death, and it felt great! There was no boyfriend or high-ranking official of any corporations to tell her what to do. She was doing this on her own. Yet, the other half, the part that listened to every order and did not like to make its own decisions coward with fear. 

Sarah knelt on one knee laying both her hands on the grate and pulled. The grate popped off slinging the now broken and flimsy screws onto the floor, holding the X-30 in front of her then laid on her belly and crawled in. The smirk came off as a tear ran down her cheek, she was going to die. 


	4. Sweet Revenge Against a Predator

Alien vs. Predator: A Woman's Instincts   
Sweet Revenge Against a Predator   
Chapter four 

Sarah peered her head around the corner. It was clear. Walking into the dock then turned her head back around. "Come on." Motioning the kids to come, they came out together, Danny and Robert though ran ahead running down the metal ramp. "Danny, Robert." She gritted though her teeth, the two stopped and turned around. "Get back here." 

"Sarah," Robert wined, jumping up and down. "We're almost there." 

Sarah heard a gasp then felt somebody hug her leg, looking down seeing Carlos's arms wrapped around her right leg. "Carlos," She whispered, "What's wrong?" 

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes slightly whimpering. "I saw something." 

"Where did you see it at?" 

"In the middle of the dock, it looked weird." 

She turned her head looking at the middle of the dock. Nothing was there, looking back at Carlos. "What did it look like?" 

"It was see-through, like the invisible man, but the edges rippled like water." There was more wining and whimpering from off in the distance, then Robert and Danny came running back holding her legs. 

"I saw something." Danny said. 

"Me too." Robert added. 

Natasha wined, shoving her way through Danny and Robert holding Sarah's legs, the rest of the children also began whimpering, all trying to hold her legs and waist. "All right now." Gently prying them off of her as she knelt down, "Look at me guys." They all gave their attention to her. "We can't stop now, we're almost to a safe place, just past those big doors, walk 100 meters to the east side of the dome then meet some people who have really big guns, board their ship and we're safe." 

Most of the children smiled, while others only stared at her with tears in their eyes, she showed them a smile then got up. The ramp they were standing on all of a sudden jolted, like a BIG someone had just jumped onto it, there were only a few people she knew that could actually make the ramp jolt, but none of them was able to jolt the ramp like that. 

All the children gripped what clothing of her's they could find then started crying. Sarah saw a shimmer just in front of her, it was close, so close she could almost touch it and then, John was miraculously lifted into thin air. The little boy kicking his feet and arms and screaming and crying, the rest of the children also screaming and crying. Sarah raised her rifle, she didn't know if her bullets would go through the ghost creature but it was worth a try. 

There was a clicking noise then a predator appeared where the shimmer was, her heart stopped. It lifted John even higher, up to its own shoulders, which, its shoulders was very VERY high off the ramp. "Bastard!" She yelled, "Let him go!" It just clicked at her. She aimed her X-30 and was about to fire but quickly changed her mind. She had a clear shot at it's stomach and legs but John would have a long fall, he could get seriously hurt. "Let him go you damn brute!" It made the same clicking noises. "Fucking let him go!" Instead of letting him go, it only took three steps back. 

To Sarah's surprise the predator was all of a sudden knocked off the ramp by a large blur ramming into it. "John!" She screamed as he was dropped, her legs acting on impulse pushing herself into a jump letting the X-30 fall to the floor, at the same time something else also jumped onto the ramp, this one grabbing John by the waist. Sarah shifted her weight making herself fall onto her right side, she had been running so fast she was now sliding along her side, the rough edges of the ramp easily tearing away at her clothes and the skin that was underneath it. Finally, she came to a stop, looking up seeing John in a large predator hand. John's screaming had turned into shrills repeatedly calling her name, a second later she was on her feet. 

The predator looked at her then handed John to her. She wrapped both her arms around him pulling him to his chest. John doing his best to wrap his small arms around her thick body. Craning her neck forward rubbing her cheek against his, feeling little arms wrap around her legs and waist and heard crying soon she he too started crying with the children, grateful he was alive. Seconds had gone by until she lifted her head looking to her right side. 

Out in the middle of the dock were two predators fighting, each savagely slashing at each other with their spears. Sarah gritted her teeth narrowing her eyes on the one who grabbed John, at first she couldn't tell one predator from the other, she still couldn't but was able to part this one out from the others. Laying John on his feet, "Stay here." The group giving out a loud shrill as she walked away from them. 

Usually when she got angry she would lose control of herself, but not this time, this time it felt like it would be different, like she would rip it to shreds of her own free will and enjoy every bit of it. Unlatching the lock on her pistol holster and took out the pistol, she got closer to them and was now able to smell a rank musk, like sweaty gym socks left in a musty locker that hadn't been cleaned for months. There was an opening, Sarah targeted the predator then jumped. 

The predator lifted its spear for another swing then cocked its head back, obviously surprised at the little human that was lunging for it. 

Sarah extended her legs and left arm forward, quickly planting her feet onto its sides and digging her left hand under a piece of chest armor once she landed on it and latched herself to it. 

The predator falling backwards from being caught off guard and off balance. As the predator fell Sarah tore off it's mask with the butt of her pistol, digging her feet into its sides even more and leaned her weight backwards as she fell forward with it, planning on letting its body absorb most of the impact. 

Its spear now flying out of its grasp from hitting the floor. Sarah waisted no time and brought her arm up aiming the pistol. Its eye widened. Without another thought Sarah pulled the trigger, there was a loud bang then the smell of gun powder and burnt flesh, the noise echoing throughout the dock as pieces of bone and blood flew everywhere. Splotches of its blood spraying onto her face and onto the floor as the rest covered it's own ugly face. 

Jumping to her feet taking in deep breathes and crying at the same time, "Bastard." She muttered with a kick to its side. Bringing her right hand to her face at a tilt of the already hot pistol wiping away tears and unknowingly smearing it's blood onto her face. Again, she felt arms wrapped around her legs and waist, putting the pistol back into the holster and laid her hands on some of their shoulders. Movement at the corner of her caught attention making her head spin, it was a predator. 

It got so close to her it could almost touch her but it only lifted its left arm, held firmly in its left hand was her X-30, its hand was so large her rifle looked liked a little child's toy, it didn't even look like it was having problems holding up the rifle one handed. 

Steadily reaching both hands out and took the rifle, back in her hands it didn't look like a little toy but the regular LARGE weapon, "Thanks." Looking back at the dead predator, she was surely glad they wore masks, cause the dead one looked absolutely gross, inwardly gagging to herself as she cringed on the outside. Definetly not a face that would get on the front page of "Hot Stars". 

Like the rest of its body the face was yellow with two sets of mandibles, a flat nose, with a flat face, it reminded her of a sea creature only found on Earth called a crab. It had a large, oval shaped forehead, little spikes or else little hairs, either way, they were sticking up with a slight curve to them growing along its head. 

"Defile leader...decision." Sarah turned her head looking at the at the predator that gave her, her X-30. "Want human for own." 

That was something Sarah could correlate with from hunters of her species. Anybody who trespassed onto someone else's land and started killing game was considered unsportsmanlike and also was against the law. Looking at the kids then at the doors and back at the kids. "Hey." Slightly nudging some of their shoulders, they looked up. 

"Let's get going." 

"Yay!" Danny and Robert said simultaneously running to the docking doors. 

"Boys!" Doing her best to walk them with the rest of the group crowding around her legs. 


	5. Escaping the Nightmare

Alien vs. Predator: A Woman's Instincts   
Escaping the Nightmare   
Chapter five 

Robert and Danny ran to the control panel to the large doors and stood on the tips of their toes trying to reach the buttons but it was no use, they were still too small. Sarah placing her arm in the strap of her X-30 and flung it over her shoulder then grabbed both of the boys by the shoulders and angrily yanked them back. "What is wrong with you two?!" She scolded, placing their backs against the wall then motioned the rest of the group to do the same, once they all were against the wall she turned a knob with a clank then pressed a square button lighted red beside it. There was a click then the lighted square shut off followed by another square button beside it turning green, then, the large doors opened noisily, seconds went by until they came to a stop. 

Sarah as usual peered her head around the corner checking for any unwanted company, there was none, but still decided to walk out and get an even better look, as before, no one or nothing was around, only thing to be heard was the faint hum of distant engines. Walking out even further but this time looked up, her rifle lifted and pointed upwards as she scanned the tops of the buildings, nothing, everything was still, the feeling sent shivers up her back. The first time there was no sign of the xenomorph in sight or even hearing them and it scared her even more, now starting to get that feeling that something was terribly wrong, or else, was it just her mind playing tricks on her of the fact that there was _no_ xenomorph? 

_Could the predators have killed them all?_ She asked herself looking around the complex some more, forcing herself to calm down just a little then called for the kids "Alright kids, you can come out." Their little heads peered around the corner just as they crept out then ran for her. _There would be no way a handfull of predators could kill all the xenomorph with just one firing weapon each and one spear each._ Noticing the two predators were already far ahead of her and carrying the one she killed. 

And there lied the reason why no governments were able to fully study the predator's anatomy or their technology, they never left any of their dead behind, capturing one alive from what she heard was near too impossible. Sarah's senses snapped to attention as she heard a clatter, spinning around to her right side, nothing on the ground and nothing on the building, listening for the sound again, there was more clattering and it was coming from the top of the building. Seconds later a xenomorph reared its blackened head from the building. 

Hands gripped her legs and waist tightly, Sarah aimed her rifle then stopped, it was too far up for her to get a clear shot, just firing her X-30 and eventually hitting it would surely work but it also would waist ammo. It jumped off the building gracefully landing on its feet and ran at her full tilt. The children began squealing, aiming the gun and fired, about three shots missed but five hit its body. 

The xenomorph fell but it wasn't dead, hearing more clattering coming from the same roof it was just on. "Move!" She ordered, one appeared on top the roof where the last was standing, then three more on it's right side, followed by about five or six more on the other side, eventually the whole roof was covered in a moving blackness. 

"Good god." Pushing the children to move even faster and turned back around seeing some had already jumped to the ground and was running after them while others were still reaching the ground. Scooping up Aiko-Chan with her left arm as if the small child weighed nothing and ran, Natasha tripped over her own feet and fell to the dusty ground, instead of getting up, she only laid there crying. Sarah ran to Natasha quickly wrapping the fingers of her right hand around the little girl's left shoulder and picked her up standing her back on her feet. "Keep moving." 

Natasha said nothing but did what she was told and started running again, they got to the complex square then Robert stopped. "Sarah! Look!" He said pointing to something out of her sight. 

Sarah ran to his side and looked. "What the hell?" The road leading to the east side of the dome was blocked, a building beside the road was blown to bits with large pieces of debree blocking the road, cursing to herself as she turned head seeing the black wave was gaining on them. 

"What do we do?!" He said. Some of the children started crying. 

"We keep running." Gently pushing some of the nearby children forward, again, the group started running. A minute or so went by until Sarah came to a sliding stop kicking up a cloud of dust then yelled to the kids, the children stopped and turned around. "Through here!" Motioning her head to a small alley way, without hesitation or question they ran into the alley. Sarah hoping no xenomorph would jump on them in here, it would be a tight squeeze and near too impossible to get out. "Stop!" She yelled. They stopped. 

"What is it Sarah!?" Robert yelled. 

"I got an idea." First, she put Aiko-Chan on her feet then slung her X-30 over her shoulder and grabbed the old clothed back pack and unzipped it, hearing high shrills in the distance. 

"Hurry!" Courtney yelled as Sarah pulled out a F.S.A bomb, (Fryer Self Activation) carefully pealing the paper off the paper behind the hand size bomb and stuck it onto the metal wall, more louder shrills from the oncoming horde. 

"Sarah!" Most of them screamed with a sob together, now pulling out the little detonator and stuck it in her mouth then lifted her hand and flipped a switch on the bomb stuck to the wall, the bomb beeped then a red light came on the detonator in her mouth also beeping. Zipping the back pack closed, slung it over her back then pulled the X-30 into her hands and motioned for the kids to start running again. Like what happened to them, she also was going to do the same to the xenomorph, put a block in their path, yet, it wouldn't last for long, knowing they eventually would get around. 

They got to the other end and Sarah easily slid past the group and scanned the street, no xenomorph, leading the group to the other side of the street and took the detonator out of her mouth. "Cover your ears and drop to your knees." The children quickly pressed their hands to their ears and fell to their knees pressing their bellies to their legs. Looking ahead seeing some had already gotten into the alley, extending her hand with the detonator and pushed the button on top with her thumb. The red light on the fryer bomb went off with a beep a millisecond before it exploded. 

She covered her eyes and face with both her hands, feeling the heat wave and the ground shake as well as hearing the boom from the explosion along with tearing metal, seconds later she lowered her hands opening her eyes. It worked, there, laying fifty feet in front of her was a wall a flame and rubble. Danny and Robert started jumping up and down hollering and hooting, "We're not out of this yet boys." Picking up Aiko-Chan then turned to her left running down the street they came to an intersection then turned left. 

Sarah's heart began pounding even faster. The edge of the dome was right there, "Almost there!" She said to the kids, they were so close she could see the airlock doors, then, four xenomorphs ran into their view making the group stop in their tracks. 

"Fuck me." Robert said. 

"Robert!" Sarah scolded, "Watch your language!" Putting Aiko-Chan back onto her feet then aimed her X-30 and fired, they fell but they were still moving. "Keep running!" The group started running again, Sarah though was faster and ran ahead of them, aiming the X-30 and fired again once she got closer. 

The one closest to her jolted upwards then fell back to the ground and began twitching. It was dying. The second which was just behind its fellow did the same once she fired at it, the third surprisingly got to it's feet and jumped, she aimed and fired but missed allowing the xenomorph to land on top of her, her X-30 thrown out of her grasp. It opened its mouth revealing it's teeth just as its second pair of jaws shot out, Sarah though was fast enough and moved her head. The jaws hit the ground. Quickly throwing her head side ways hitting the jaws with her head then threw her head away. 

The xenomorph pulled its head back along with the upper half of its body and threw its head from side to side screaming. Sarah found this as the perfect opportunity and pulled out her pistol, aiming the pistol at its side and fired, it jumped off her body screaming even more. Sarah also adding into it's screaming from some of its blood spraying onto her chest, pushing her body into a roll screaming at the same time and got to her knees, she couldn't help but scream. Luckily the pain fed her and was changed into rage, when that happened she felt little pain, pointing the pistol again at the xenomorph and fired. She hit its leg and it fell to the ground, pushing herself to her feet and fired again. Now hitting its chest, it screamed a piercing howl. Walking to it and fired yet again, now hitting its shoulder just above where a human's heart would be at. The screaming got even louder. 

"Sarah!" A voice screamed, she took aim of a different part, "Sarah!" The voice screamed again, she shook her head from side to side slipping out of her state, "Sssarahhh!" The voice became persistent, Sarah looked at the airlock doors seeing Robert standing beside a predator, that's when she realized the airlock doors were open and the predator group along with her group was standing at the doors waiting for her, dropping her pistol and bolted for the doors. 

"Hurry!" Danny yelled, Sarah ran into the airlock and bent over placing her hands on her knees gasping, seconds later there was a hiss her ears feeling like they were about to pop, then, the door in front of her opened allowing everyone to walk in. Sarah straightened her back and walked in with the others, once inside she fell to her knees. The air felt different, like it was thicker and it was harder to breathe but she didn't care, they were going home, all of the children running to her hugging her. She just covered the wound on her chest so they wouldn't get burnt and hugged them back. "I-I told you..." She said with a gasp, "I'll get you guys home." 


	6. Fulfilling the Vow and Saying Goodbye

Alien vs. Predator: A Woman's Instincts   
Fulfilling the Vow and Saying Goodbye   
Chapter six 

"Sarah!" Her friend, Alex, spat, short for Alexandra, "You...you can't just fight it, you had no choice, I mean you were attacked by those damn bugs then your woman instincts kicked in making you grabs kids and protect them then you had no way of getting out of that damn place except through them. They...IT has no right to do this!" 

"What do you propose I do then?" Sarah angrily asked. 

"You could...sue it, or have it arrested. Heck! If none of that works then run and never look back." 

"Alex!" Jumping off the couch laying her hands on top of her head pulling her hair back as she began pacing. She wanted to agree with her friend but that part of the conscious, the part that stood for good just couldn't turn and run. "I can't, I told it I would give it a worthy challenge if it helped me. It would be like lying or breaking a promise. Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if it sent spies to make sure I kept my end of the bargain, so there is nothing I can do about it." Looking at Alex who looked like she would begin to cry at any moment. "And you know how good these guys are, nobody can hide from them." 

"I know." Alex croaked, her eyes becoming red. "It's just not fair." Laying her face in her palms as she began crying. Sarah sat beside her. "I mean, you went through hell and back to save those kids and...and you are not being recognized for your efforts." Wiping her tears away, "You're a hero and nobody gives a damn cause you're a woman. You should at least have your own kids. I mean there are not many people who are willingly to give up their lives like you are doing." 

"Oh Alex." Hugging her shoulders and upper back. 

Alex hugged back, "This just isn't fair, you're my best friend, I don't want to see you die like that." 

Sarah also started crying, "I know Alex, I'm afraid too but I can't be like every other jerk around here. I have to keep my promise." 

"Why did this have to happen?" Alex asked, "Why are you being punished? You didn't do anything wrong." 

"I don't know." 

* * * * *

Sarah sat on the old hospital bed waiting for all her kids to get in with her, wrapping her arms around as many of them as she could once they all got in. "What will happen now?" Carlos asked. 

"Will we be getting new mommies and daddies?" Aiko-Chan asked. 

"Yes, you will." 

"What about you?" Jennifer asked, "What will happen to you?" 

"I don't know." Sarah tried to say with a loosened throat, trying not to cry. 

"Can you be my new mommy?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah." Danny said, the others also adding in. 

"No kids. I don't think so." 

"But why?" Keitaro-kun asked, she only shook her head from side to side. 

"Why are you crying?" Michael asked. 

"I..." She sniffled, "I will be going away." 

"Going away." Wayne said, "Where to?" 

"It's...a secret place...a place where people go to when they finished doing something good." 

"When will you be coming back?" Ken-Kun asked. 

"Well, there is a good chance I won't." The small room was filled with worried and concerned voices. "I just wanted to say goodbye and to tell you guys to be good while I'm gone." 

"Can we go with you?" Courtney asked. 

"No I'm the only person that can go there." Lowering her head as her cries got louder, the children surrounding her with hugs as they also started to cry, Sarah hugging as many as she could at once. 

* * * * *

Alex turned the ignition and the engine to the old jeep shut off in less than a second, she, along with Sarah only sat in the seats not saying a word. 

Alex having just drove down a 20 mile long hover trail to reach this secluded destination in the middle of the lush Farsfa Woods, her jeep may have been an antic but it still could make it from place to place. 

There was a rustling noise just outside of Sarah's opened window, they both simultaneously turning their heads at the noise but saw nothing, then, a bush's branch was moved to the side as if somebody had brushed against them, but there was nothing there. "What did that?" Alex asked. 

Sarah only looking at the dashboard in a blank stare, "It's them." 

Alex looking at Sarah in surprise then back at the bush, "But nobody's there." 

"It's their cloaking device." Reaching her hand up to the door lever and pulled it then leaned her body weight on the door, with a creak and loud moan the door swung open allowing her to walk out and to the back of the jeep. 

Alex jumping out of the driver side running to the back, "Are you sure? I mean. It could just be the wind." 

"It's not." Opening the back and pulled out a rolled up blanket. A predator all of a sudden appearing out of thin air making Alex jump back with a gasp, startled from it just appearing out of nowhere and the fact that Sarah was going to be fighting blade to blade against a monster that was five times her size. "You're fighting blade to blade against that?!" 

Sarah lifting her head looking at the predator then back to the blanket, "No," Now unwrapping it, Alex letting out a sigh of relief until Sarah spoke again. "I'm fighting the one standing in front of the jeep." With that said Alex jumped out from behind the jeep looking at the front and sure enough, there was a predator standing there. 

Sarah grabbing the hilt of the newly bought sword and hefted it in her right hand. She had a collection of swords and knifes but they were left back at the colony, swinging the sword in a circle by her side getting the feel of its weight again. She had practiced swinging it a few days ago but didn't do anything too vigorous, not wanting her arms to be sore and heavy. Most people though had no idea how to sword fight, but luckily she took fencing lessons a few years back, something she needed to do when waiting for a new assignment. 

"And how do you know that's the leader?" Alex asked walking back around the jeep.

"He's dressed differently and stands with a position of power then the other's." 

"Wait a minute. He?!" Alex said with an insane laugh. "I...I don't believe you. No wonder why you could never find a descent guy to be your husband." 

Sarah stopped what she was doing and looked at Alex, an irritated exspression written on her face making Alex come to a halt with her laughing when she saw it had got under her skin. "And what is that suppose to mean?" Asked Sarah.

"N-Nothing." Alex said. 

Sarah puffed reaching her hand back inside the jeep and pulled out a boot knife, placing the sword on the tail gate allowing her to place the little knife in her boot then picked up the sword and began to walk to the front. "Sarah." Alex said with a grab to Sarah's arm making Sarah come to a stop. 

"What is it now Alex?" Alex saying nothing but lifted her arms hugging Sarah, Sarah silently answering back to Alex with her own hug. "Be careful." Alex croaked, already starting to cry. 

"I will." With that said Alex let go and Sarah walked to the leader, just now realizing all the crew members had gathered into a small crowd just 20 feet from the jeep. _This really must mean something to them,_ Sarah said to herself, _For ALL of them to come here just to watch me get mauled to death._

A loud bark making Sarah jumped to attention and out of her dreamy state, "Human...ready, fight?" 

She answered with a nod of her head then the leader walked to the small crowd that just so happened to also be gathered in a small clearing. Sarah followed and soon she as well as the leader was surrounded by the crew members that had formed into a large circle, the largest they could get in the small clearing. 

Sarah looked back at Alex one last time but couldn't see her, she could barely see the jeep from a towering bulky crew member that stood in the way and that's when she saw a small head emerging from behind the predator, then, a torso. Alex had climbed to the top of the jeep and was now cheering for her victory. 

Sarah slightly smirked but soon found herself on a spinning ground, the back of head already swelling and pulsing with pain, not even noticed the sword flying out of her grip. The fight had just begun and she was already in pain and weaponless. Looking up just in time to see the tip of the leaders spear falling for her head but quickly rolled away and jumped to her feet, cursing out loud as she arched herself backwards barley missing the blow that could have cut her torso in half, so close she felt the dull end of the spear as well as the hilt brush against her skin. Though she did miss the hit she also lost her balance falling back to ground, looking again just in time to see the leader's spear come falling back down for her, again, she rolled and in the process felt something touch her hand, it was the hilt of her sword. The leaders spear missing the rolling woman by an inch as it penetrated the dirt. Sarah grabbing the sword and once again was back on her feet. 

Already the leader's spear was in the air again. Sarah jumping back from the swing but wasn't fast enough as the edge cut her shirt grazing into her soft belly. He lifted his spear for another swing but in the process Sarah saw an open and defenseless side, taking this opportunity to her advantage and went for it. Jumping forward with a scream as she swung the sword, obviously the leader saw what she was doing and was lucky enough to jump out of the way but didn't get out unharmed as the tip of her sword grazed his side as he did to her stomach. The two now walking in a circle, Sarah smirked then bolted for his legs, letting him think she was going slash at his chest but instead fell to the ground letting herself slide to his feet, as expected, he wasn't prepared for her to just drop to the ground. The move worked and left baffled for a just a few short seconds but it was enough time she needed, slashing at his legs making sure the blade dug in deep. 

The leader howled in pain stumbling backwards but was still somehow able to stay standing on his feet, looking in Sarah's direction then lunged forward with a howl. Sarah went to dodge but wasn't fast enough. The leader quickly placing the spear in his left hand and brought his right arm forward unsheathing his wrist blades. Sarah's eyes widened but still had a second to swing her hand with the sword in it forward. 

The two connected, his wrist blades digging into her right shoulder going through and her sword deeply digging into his side, the momentum from him moving plus all his weight made the sword easier to go through his side. Both of them screaming in agony together, though injured and in pain the leader dug his blades deeper and leaned his weight into it even though the blade of her sword was digging deeper into him as well. 

Sarah soon found herself with her back to the ground and the leader on top of her, the pain in right shoulder tightening as it got harder to breathe. Lifting her leg with a painful wheeze pulling the knife out if her boot and plunged it into his other side. 

The leader screeched loudly and rolled onto his right side also bringing Sarah onto her side. In the roll her knife was pulled out of his side but luckily she was still holding onto it, lifting her arm for a quick blow to his neck but the leader pulled his wrist blades out of her side. Sarah lowering her arm with a gasp from the sudden pain. Painfully lifting the upper half of his body up and dug the blades into her other shoulder. 

Sarah screaming at the top of her lungs in a loud screech as she dropped the knife and wrapped her hands around the blade that was implanted into her shoulder. Miraculously, out of all the pain she was able to see something out of the corner in her eye, it was a knife nicely tucked into his belt, quickly pulling the knife out of the belt and planted into the soft tissue just under the breast bone. 

The leader let out a wheeze as he yanked the wrist blade out of her shoulder and wrapped his hands over her as she did to him, he wiggled about like a lamed animal then sluggishly pushed himself to his feet, Sarah also getting to her feet. 

Sarah forcing a smile as she watched his bright green blood trickle from the edges of his mask, he was bleeding on the inside, though Sarah soon started gagging then soon found herself coughing up her own blood. 

The leader letting out another screech as he pulled the sword out of his side then looked at his own knife that was dug into his diaphragm and pulled it out. Sarah knowing the leader wasn't through with her until one of them was dead and she readied herself. 

The leader leaping forward with gurgled scream. Planning on his dodging his attack thinking her reactions would be fast enough but soon found out she was too slow. 

"No!" Alex screamed. 

Sarah went to lift her arms but they wouldn't move, nothing did, watching as the leader and everything around her fade away, then, everything went black. 

The leader firmly holding his knife with his left hand and his right cupped over the end. The blade deeply dug into Sarah's throat with the tip sticking out the back, red blood flowing down the blade and dripping onto the ground. With a quick jerk he pulled the knife out and Sarah's lifeless body tumbled to the ground like a doll. 

"Oh god." Alex sobbed. "Sarah!" 

The leader's arms dropping to his side and the knife slipping out of his grip, his breathing quickly turning into gurgles as he swayed from side to side then fell to his knees a few seconds later he fell forward onto the ground. Then, his gurgled breathing came to a stop, like Sarah he to was dead. 

The End! 


End file.
